The Game Reviews Wiki:Announcements
'04/12/12: I've done 50 reviews!' I know, I know, this isn't vital to the wiki or anything, but as someone who's been gaming since he was just past toddling, it's a big deal for me to be able to give my opinions on the games I play. As such, I'm psyched like you wouldn't believe to have done 50 reviews. Congratulate me! Anyway, In case you're wondering what my 50th review is, it's the wiki's first review for Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Check it out! '04/12/12: Battle Pages are currently pending.' For a while now I've been thinking about how to do roughly the same things that video reviewers do, and one of my favorite video types is one done by my game reviewing hero, the Wiiviewer, called a Battle Video. As such, I thought that a cool thing to do might be writing pages devoted to pitting two games against each other in random categories, and seeing which one comes out on top. I'm not sure when I'll get around to doing the first battle page, but here's how mine will work (there will be no set way of doing them, you can make up your own way if you wish): although the generally accepted method is picking about 5 categories at random, I don't find that enough, so what I'm going to do is decide on categories as I go along, and ensure that there's an odd number of them each time, so that there will be no ties. That's how mine will go. As for the first one I (Element Knight 375, in case you didn't already know) will be doing, it will probably be two classic games, like Kirby's Adventure and The Legend of Zelda. However, for a big investment, one I plan to do at some point is Super Mario Galaxy VS. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, two of the best-looking and grand games I have. Still, we'll see, and I hope you all participate in the Battle Page series! '04/14/12: We've topped 100 PAGES!' That's right, The Game Reviews Wiki has reached the point of over 100 reviews in total! Although it's too bad that I got tricked into thinking we were over 100 when I did my Twilight Princess review. That's somewhat depressing. I want to thank all of you who have contributed so far, and do sincerely hope that we can set more personal records in the future. Way to go! '04/21/12: The first Battle Page has been written!' Although I'm calling it a VS. Battle from an official standpoint. Anyway. we have now branched out by including games-against-games as part of our function! Everyone is encouraged to write VS. Battles of their own, any way you like, but all I request is that you put VS. Battle at the beginning of the title, and add the category of the same name. The method is up to you! '04/26/12: I have decided to release a review guide at some point.' It seems to me that logically, a big reason why people might be reluctant to write reviews on any site is because they don't know where to start, or what it might be proper to do. As the person here who's done the most reviews (and I think they're pretty good, but whatever...) I thought that a good way to make people feel more eager to join in with the wiki would be to released my own personal guide to writing reviews. Still, I'm not sure when I'll get around to it; it will probably be sometime on a weekend, hopefully soon. 05/22/12:What's new on The Game Reviews Wiki... *Starting today, I am declaring the start of Project Olympic Games, a project dedicated to getting up more reviews of the newest Mario and Sonic games! If you have any games with Mario, Sonic, or both (in fact, especially both), feel free to write up reviews! *Also to report, I have published my game reviewing guide as a starting point for those interested in writing some reviews, but who don't know quite where to start! I stress that this will not be a dictation of how reviews should be put together, but rather a description of how I'' do it, and what I think makes a good review. No new users should feel obligated to follow my pattern if they don't want to. *Lastly, we are now welcoming reviews of gaming ''consoles! If there's any console close to your heart that you want to talk about, feel free! '06/07/12: My review guide has been posted!' Wow, it's almost been two months since I announced something. Look at this thang. This here's prog-a-ress. Anyway, for all those of you who are interested in the basics of game reviewing (or at least my game reviewing), check out my user blog for my four main points of the process! Here it is. Take a read. Learn things if you wish. I especially recommend this for newer users, and I hope it helps for everyone! '07/09/12: We've begun posting Top 5 and 10 lists!' Gotta say, it's been a long time in coming, but we're now allowing Top 5 and Top 10 lists! Actually, it's not limited to 5's and 10's at all. You can do anything you like; Top 6, Top 15, even Top 20. The point is, they're now in practice, and you're all welcome! My only request is that you just say at the beginning of your lists that you're the one who wrote them. Otherwise, you're free to do anything you like, and can make a list about anything!